teardrops on my guitar
by sakushika
Summary: this is about sakura finding out about someones girlfriend. couples sasutema, sakushika


Teardrops on my guitar

Please enjoy i

P.S if you want to her the song while reading this put up another web page and do to youtube and type inTaylor swift-teardrops on my guitar…-

_**Disclaimer: naruto does not belong to be **_

Lyrics r in bold italic words

Story is in regular

……………………………………………………__

_**Sasuke **_looks_** at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
**_

_**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
**_

_**I'll be she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
**_

_**And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

"Hey are you going to go to the game on Friday" Sasuke said suddenly right next to here locker "well I was thinking about it way?" sakura said smiling

"oh I don't know lust asking" sakura's smile disappeared "oh I meet this girl I gotta tell you about it later" Sasuke sighed as he closed his locker and walked away.

Sakura's eyes saddened as she closed her locker and walked to her class.

_**Sasuke talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
**_

_**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
**_

_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
**_

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

Sakura and Sasuke were in the library Sasuke was talking about what naruto had done in class.

She covered her mouth as she laughed the librarian shushed her as she covered her mouth and Sasuke apologized to her.

They both started to laugh when she walked away.

He started to talk about the girl he had talked about a few days ago. He says he so in love, he's finally got in right.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly,  
**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
**_

_**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause **_

We were in the chemistry lab, she was trying to put the right amount of chemical into the tube.

When Sasuke walked to her table and patted her shoulder and she accidentally pored the whole thing in but she didn't notice she was still looking at Sasuke.

He starts to talk to her and she asks what he was doing here.

As the chemicals started to bubble and over flow. She looked at it and gasped as she put it on the table.

And they both started to clean it up.

As they were cleaning up he started up he was talking about the girl he liked.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do **_

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
**_

_**I'll put his picture down and maybe  
**_

_**Get some sleep tonight**_

Sakura was walking down the hall and saw Sasuke he was smiling and sakura smiled and started to walk towards

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
**_

_**The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
**_

_**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into..**_

Sasuke walked straight past her and sakura turned around to see him hug the beautiful girl of his dreams as they said hi and kissed.

Sakura knew the girl her name was temari she was the most popular girl in school.

Sakura frowned as a signal tear escapes her eye. She was happy for them for temari was her best friend.

She turned and walked away leaving the couple be.

_**Sasuke looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_.

**A few months later**

It was summer now Sasuke was still going out with temari and sakura was now going out with……….

SHIKAMARU!!- she was very happy with shikamaru who ever thought that shikamaru and sakura would be such a cute couple?

………………………………………………………………..

A.N please review sorry I just had to put shikasaku shikamaru and sakura together in there it's just my fav couple of all the couples in naruto I hate shikatema please join my community shikamaru x sakura cherry blossom shadow it would make me very happy this is my first sasutema story I like this couple to but not nearly as much as shikasaku heh . please look at my other stories on my profile kk………


End file.
